In the Library
by CrystalSphinx
Summary: This is a harrydraco and a deanseamus! What do Draco and Harry talk about when they find themselves in the library together? I'm realy bad a summaries, sorry. Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

**a/n: **This is only my second try at writing a fan fiction; I am still in the process of writing the first. I have lately gotten into Harry/Draco stories. This one is taken from a different story I read about a month ago, so if it sounds familiar you probably read that other story, sadly I don't know the title, or author. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, although, i may wish i did, it's all J.K. Rowling's

* * *

**In the Library  
**

"Potter"

"Malfoy" the raven-haired boy said, "Is there a reason you're here?"

"What? I'm not allowed in the library anymore?"

"No, I meant, oh whatever Malfoy"

"What's with you today? No insults?" Harry chose to ignore the blond-haired boy. Malfoy sat down on the edge of the table and Potter, starting to become annoyed and at the same time curious as to why Malfoy was hanging around, closed the transfiguration book and looked up at him. "Look over there"

"Where am I looking?" The raven-haired boy asked.

"Over there, you see Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnagin?"

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Can't you see it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Malfoy, now if you don't mind I have a transfiguration essay that needs working on" Potter looked over at the table where his fellow Gryffindors were sitting. He couldn't tell what Malfoy was referring to. Dean and Thomas were simply sitting at a table both looking at the same book, what was so interesting about that? He looked back down at his parchment and started to reread his essay, but Malfoy didn't leave. "Is there something you have to tell me?"

"No, just something to show you."

"Show me? What the bloody hell would you have to show me?"

"I've already showed you, you just don't understand. Don't you see it? Just look, Potter" Harry looked back at the two boys, sitting on the other side of the library. He just didn't get what Malfoy was referring to. Harry stood up to put his book away.

"Where are you going Potter?" Malfoy said, "I was talking to you."

"I'm putting my book away, if that is alright with you." Potter said with sarcasm. He walked over to a nearby shelf and carefully put the book back where it belonged. He walked back over to the table that was up against the wall, where he was seated before and began to put his parchment and quills away.

"Do you see how their heads are so close together, and the way they tilt themselves toward each other?"

"Malfoy, I have no idea what you are trying to get at"

Potter looked over at his two friends, to find that they were looking right back at him and Malfoy; he quickly looked away and back at what he was doing.

Malfoy looked at him, trying to see if he understood, their eyes met, and Potter quickly looked away, something about those eyes scared him, and Potter couldn't figure out what it was. Madam Pince was glaring over at Malfoy and Potter, not sure if they were up to something or just talking a little too loud for her liking. As soon as the raven-haired boy noticed this he put his finger up to his lips to tell Malfoy to be quiet, so that they were not both kicked out of the library. Malfoy quieted his voice, but continued talking.

"Are you that dense Potter? I really would have thought that you would be able to figure this one out, without it being spelled out for you. Maybe if you noticed this, you might realize something else about yourself that you never realized before."

Harry curious as to what Malfoy meant by that, chose not to leave the library, as he initially intended, but instead stayed. He leaned up against the table with Malfoy.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Harry wondered

Malfoy shook his head in disappointment, "nothing potter, never mind"

"Malfoy, why don't you just spit out what you came here to say?"

"Well, I was trying to do it subtly, Potter, but I guess that's to sophisticated for you." Harry ignored that comment and Malfoy continued, "just look at those two, the way there heads are close together as they talk, like they are talking about something secret, something that no one else can know."

"That is probably what they are doing Malfoy." Harry said matter-of-factly.

"Argh! God Potter." Malfoy said. He was starting to become very annoyed.

"What Malfoy!"

"Don't you see it?" His voice became soft again, "can't you see the clues that show they love each other, the way they both tilt their heads, almost like they could kiss, and the way their knees almost touch, isn't it obvious? They love each other, they just don't realize it yet."

"How could you know that, Malfoy? You only have a couple of classes with them, how would you be able to tell that? I surely don't see it and I sleep in the same room as them!"

"That's because you're not seeing properly"

"What are you talking about, Malfoy, I see just fine."

"I'm not talking about visual seeing, of course you can see, as long as you have those god-forsaken glasses on," at this comment, Harry felt self-conscious about his glasses, and took them off for cleaning. He lightly blew hot air onto the lenses and wiped them on his shirt. Malfoy paused for a moment to look at his green eyes, he had always seen them from behind the glasses, he had never seen just those emerald pools of green, without his distracting glasses, just his eyes; how they were supposed to be seen. Harry placed the glasses back over his eyes, Harry noticed Malfoy stopped talking, but as soon as he put his glasses back on, Malfoy continued, "You spend all day with them, so you don't notice the little changes, and the behavior differences between them, but I do."

"Malfoy, I don't see how you can know that they are in love, I mean, c'mon, like you said you don't see them half as much as I do, how would you know. I don't see anything that says they are in love, and it's not like they've done anything."

"Of course they haven't done anything; they haven't figured it out yet."

"Malfoy, you're off your rocker."

Madam Pince again, glared up at the two boys; Harry had said his last sentence a little too loud. She walked over to the two boys, "If you two are just going to stand around and socialize, I suggest you do that outside, this is a library, and it must be quite! So unless you want to be thrown out of the library for the rest of the year, I suggest you be quiet, or leave. Now!"

"Yes, ma'am" Harry said, and she walked back to her desk. Harry put his last scroll of parchment back into his bag, and picked it up.

"Leaving so soon?" Draco asked

"I need to go back to my common room." Harry replied, and with one last look at Dean and Seamus, and then Malfoy he walked out of the library.

* * *

The Irish boy looked up from his the book, he was looking at, when he felt he was being watched, and he looked around to see who was looking at them. Dean looked up and followed Seamus's gaze to see Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy, looking right at them. Dean looked away quickly. 

"Look at them Dean" Seamus said

"Look at what?"

"Don't you see it Dean?" the Irish boy said

"See what?" Dean replied to his friend.

"You don't see it?" Seamus said, "Just look at their hands, they're both leaning up against the table, and their hands are only a centimeter apart."

"I don't get it" Dean stated simply.

"Look at the body language between them, hands close together, feet almost touching, heads slightly tiled toward each other"

"Soo…What are you trying to get at?"

Seamus, not wanting anyone else to hear, tilted his head closer to the other boy's, "There in love, Dean, they just don't know it yet." He whispered.

* * *

**a/n:** So what did you think? comments and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated! 


	2. You Saw That?

**a/n**: This is a Sequal to in the liberary.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything... it's all J.K. Rowling's

You Saw That?

Harry returned to the common room about ten minutes after he left the library. He walked slowly thinking about what Malfoy was trying to tell him. _Dean and Seamus? I knew Seamus might be gay, but Dean too? No! He can't be._ But the more he thought about it the more he realized that maybe Malfoy is right. _Dean and Seamus are best friends, I would have never thought that..._ and so it went on for ten minutes, Harry battling himself, trying not to believe what Malfoy had seemed to be trying to tell him.

"Dog Ears and Worm Tails" He said aloud to the portrait of the fat lady. It swung open to reveal the entry to the Gryfindor common room. Harry stepped inside, by this time the common room was almost empty. The only people who remained were a couple of seventh years sitting in the corner and Hermione and Ron sitting by the fire, working on homework. Harry sat down next to his two friends and pulled out his transfiguration essay again.

"Where have you been, Harry? We were getting worried" Hermione said. Ron looked up and rolled his eyes.

"I was in the library, working on my transfiguration essay." Harry said, "and I'm not finished yet."

"Oh" Hermione said and she glared at Ron.

A few minutes later Ron went up to bed and Harry followed him just after that.

Harry tossed and turned all night. When he finally fell into a dead sleep it seemed that only two minutes later Ron was trying to wake him up.

"Harry!" Ron said urgently, "If you don't wake up you'll be late! You've already missed breakfast!" Harry slowly opened his eyes to see Ron, standing next to his bed fully dressed with a piece of toast stuffed halfway into his mouth.

Harry sat up, got dressed and headed for the common room. When he got there both Hermione and Ron were waiting for him.

"Here," Hermione said holding out two pieces of toast," I brought these up from breakfast and if we don't get going now we will be late for double potions!"

Of course, when they arrived at the potions classroom they had about five minutes to spare before class was to start. Harry took his usual seat between Ron and Hermione, towards the back of the class. He took out some parchment and a quill, getting ready to take notes. As he did this the majority of the class filtered into the room. But, he noticed, Malfoy was not one of them.

Harry felt his mood drop when he did not see Malfoy enter the class. He was just starting to wonder why he felt that why when Snape walked into the room closely followed by his favorite student, Malfoy. There was only one empty seat in the whole room, the one right in front of Harry. Malfoy walked over and just before he sat down he sneered at Harry, _or was he possibly trying to smile?_ Harry wondered, _no, it couldn't be, why would he be smiling at me?_

As Snape lectured the class on the importance of not skrewing up this invisibility potion, Harry found himself gazing off and daydreaming, at one point he found himself gazing at the back of Malfoy's head.

"Potter!" Snape almost yelled at Harry, "Potter! Fifty points from Gryfindor!" Harry snapped back into reality

"Sorry Professor" Harry said.

"You're partnered with Malfoy, now get to work. And if you skrew up this potion you will have detention with me until you can brew this potion to perfection, without the recipe, which I suspect will take the rest of your life."

Malfoy had already started setting up a cauldron a little ways from the table where Harry sat. He got up and walked over to Malfoy.

Malfoy sneered at him when he reached the table. "Go get the ingredients from that table." Just as Harry was about to protest he said, "unless you want to have detention with Snape for the rest of your life," he sneered. Harry said nothing and he got up to go get the ingredients. When he got back to the table Malfoy was waiting for him, with the knives and other supplies needed to prepare the ingredients. Malfoy handed Harry a knife and started telling him what needed to be done to complete the potion.

They worked on the potion for about forty-five minutes barely speaking to each other at all, except for the occasional direction from Malfoy to Harry.

"Now you need to add the orris root"

"Alright" Harry replied and he added the diced orrisroot to the cauldron. Malfoy started to stir the potion, it needed to be stirred exactly 19 times clockwise and then counterclockwise. Harry looked up from the cauldron (which was now starting to turn an emerald green color) to see Hermione and Ron bickering…again.

"Why wont they just kiss already?" Harry said under his breath.

"What are you hissing about now, Potter?"

"Those two" He gestured toward Hermione and Ron. "I'm so sick of their bickering and their 'oh, we're just friends' crap. It's so obvious that they like each other, why don't they just admit it?" He looked over at Malfoy whose right eyebrow was curved in a very elegant way, and realizing who he was talking to muttered, "Sorry"

"So," Malfoy started, "You can see the signs of Hermione and Ron being in love, why can't you see the same signs in Dean and Seamus?"

"Your not going on about that again, are you?" Harry asked.

"Well" said Malfoy, "I was just wondering why you could see the signs between Hermione and Ron, but not Dean and Seamus. Is it because you aren't looking for the signs or because you don't believe in them?"

"Are you calling me homophobic?"

"I never said that" Malfoy smirked

"Well for _your_ information I am not homophobic." Harry looked over at Hermione and Ron and then at Dean and Seamus. Seamus put his hand on Deans shoulder as he reached over to grab something on the other side of the cauldron. Dean almost smiled when Seamus did this, and Seamus had a very small and almost unnoticeable smirk on his face. Harry's mouth fell open.

"Noticed that, did you?" Malfoy said, who had been watching where Harry's eyes were going. Harry closed his mouth, looked up at Malfoy and nodded his head.

Harry and Malfoy finished the potion in silence.

"No! Ron, you need to cut the stems evenly or the potion won't come out right!"

"They _are_ even Hermione!" He replied.

"No, they aren't, just look at that piece!" She pointed to one piece, which was slightly shaven on one side.

"Let me help." She grabbed the knife away from Ron and started perfecting the pieces. "There," she said after a moment, "much better. Now they need to be added and stirred for thirty seconds and then the orris root can be added."

Ron dropped the stems into the cauldron and Hermione started to stir the potion while staring at her watch. When she was done she turned to Ron, "The orris root needs to be added now and then it needs to be stirred 19 times clockwise and 19 times counterclockwise." Ron nodded, but rolled his eyes the second Hermione turned her head. She looked over at Harry and Malfoy to see how they were doing and it looked as though they were having a normal conversation. They had been quite for a while, but now it looked like they were actually talking. They weren't glaring, smirking, or showing any sign of hatred or violence toward each other.

"Did you ever notice that those two haven't been at each others throats almost at all this year? It even looks like their having a normal conversation doesn't it?" When she heard no response she looked up at him, "Ron!"

He jumped and he looked just as though a teacher had called on him to ask him a question, and he wasn't paying attention. After looking around, and realizing that it was just Hermione, he responded, "What?" He asked as innocently ass possible, but the agitation he felt for being interrupted while he was daydreaming was plainly in his tongue.

Hermione, ignoring his time of voice, repeated what she had said.

"Who are you talking about?" he asked when she had finished.

"Harry and Malfoy" she replied only loud enough for Ron to hear.

"So, what your trying to say is that Harry and Malfoy are becoming friends? Ew, Hermione, that's gross, that would never happen."

"No, Ronald, that's not what I was saying, all I said is that they are getting along better," Hermione said, "But now that I think about it…" Hermione mumbled.

"What are you talking about, Hermione, now that you think of what?"

"Watch them for a minute," She said. Ron turned his head to look at the two boys. "They are acting a lot like Dean and Seamus or how they acted a month or two ago, aren't they?"

Ron looked over at Harry and Malfoy and then a Dean and Seamus and back. "I don't get what you mean, Hermione."

"Oh, Ron, you can't tell me you haven't noticed Dean and Seamus."

"Noticed what about them?" Ron looked confused

"You haven't noticed the signs," she lowered her voice a little more, "that they like each other. And not just as friends, mind you. I just think that they themselves haven't noticed yet, but I think they will, eventually."

Ron stared at her for a moment, and then realized that, maybe, she might be right.

"But what does that have to do with Harry and Malfoy?" Ron asked.

Hermione raised and eyebrow and it donned on Ron what she was trying to tell him. "Your not trying to tell me that Harry and Malfoy like each other, are you? There was a pause and Ron started laughing. The rest of the class looked over at him.

"Ten points from Gryfindor and if you interrupt the class again, you will be spending every night here with Potter, making this potion.

Hermione gave Ron a serious look, and they worked in silence for the rest of the class.

"What was that about?" Harry wondered out loud.

"The mudblood must have tried to tell the weasel how she feels." Draco responded coolly.

"Don't. Ever. Call her a _that_ again!"

"Oh, and what is the-boy-who-supposedly-lived going to do about it?"

Harry was ready to punch Malfoy in the nose, or hex him, but decided to save that for another time where they're not right in front of Sanpe. Instead he just simply ignored him.

Seamus looked up a Dean, and the smile that was on his face a moment before while Seamus's hand was on his shoulder was wiped off his face, but had not gone unnoticed.

"So, what's next?"

"What?" Dean asked

"What is next to be done in with the potion?"

"Oh, umm we need to add that," he pointed to one of the ingredients, " then let it brew for a little bit."

"For how long?"

"Oh, umm, 10 minutes"

"Okay." Seamus said, "So, have you been paying attention to them?" he let his eyes look over at Harry and Malfoy.

"Oh, man, we're not talking about _that_ again, are we?"

"Yes, we are. So, have you?"

"A little bit."

"Well, do you see it?"

"Now that you pointed it out I do see it. Some of the body language between them is suggesting that they may," he lowered his voice, "like each other"

"I'm happy that you finally get it."

"The people who really bother me, though, are Hermione and Ron."

"Yeah, but I'm sure they will understand eventually, I'm not so sure about the other two though."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, I doubt they will ever really get it."

"I'm sure if they were friends they would be more likely to notice it, like Hermione and Ron or," Seamus looked nervous, "or us?"

Dean stared at Seamus for a moment, and then took him into a big hug and Seamus hugged back.

Dean whispered into his ear, "I was too nervous to say anything, I didn't know if you liked me too."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't even sure if you were gay" Seamus whispered into Deans ear, "not till I saw you smile when I put my hand on you shoulder."

They pulled apart, "you saw that?"

"course I did."

"Everyone bring up a vial of your potion and then you are dismissed." Snape told the class. He gave a weird look to the two boys and then sat back down. Harry brought up their vial, Seamus brought theirs and Ron eventually brought up the last vial and before anyone left the room, the bell rung.


End file.
